leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Poro
For the item see . are the mysterious, magical and most-loved inhabitants originating from the Howling Abyss.The Origin of Poros Lore Born out of love, blinded by glee Innocent, pure, magic and free, Faithful, trusting; often naïve, Soft, furry; their hearts hold a key. * Poros are equal parts truth, valor, and innocence. * The color that best describes poros is “very light blue, like Freljordian snow” (Pantone P 121-3 U). * Poros have a heart-shaped underbelly because they’re made of love. * A poro’s horns perk up when it’s excited and droop down when it’s scared. * Poros paddle through deep snow with their front paws. * Some believe that poros are indestructible—though at one point we animated poros to keel over and twitch if they ran into the Abyss’ fountains. * Poros stick their tongue out because they are incredibly warm (hot, in fact). This is why they can survive the harsh cold environment of the Howling Abyss. * are frosted with Freljordian ice crystals. * Due to recent heroic deeds, is a friend to the poros. * has noted that the intelligence of people drops in the presence of these creatures. * Poros have a leader known as The Poro King. Development The Origins of Poros By Riot Preeti "While wrapping up the Howling Abyss, the entire team was on the lookout for something to balance out the Abyss' cold, serious atmosphere. Unlike our other maps, the Howling Abyss had a very structural, linear cadence--it was literally a bridge without any fantasy elements, which didn't feel very League. To counter this, the whole team brainstormed about cute and fun things we could add that would remain true to League and not take away from the map's epicness. It was sort of tricky because whatever we added had to be noticeable without being too distracting--we didn't want players confusing our little critter for a minion or monster they should kill! We wanted to create something furry that looked like it could survive through harsh weather, so RiotEarp looked to mountain goats, reindeer, and polar bears for inspiration. He sketched the initial poro concept art based on a cuter version of all of those things and we ran with it! Howling Abyss is the coldest and harshest place in all of Runeterra, so you can think of poros as the manifestation of whatever warmth, happiness, and love that still exists. After RiotOtown modeled and textured the very first poro, he and RiotCaptainLx decided to add a super huge tongue because the little guy reminded them of a puppy. Then, during the animation phase, RiotCaptainLx took it a step further and had the poro lick its whole face in one shot! With the tongue mechanic in place, he also animated the poro to run around panting with its tongue hanging out. We totally agreed that poros should pant just like that--they radiate with love, so they're extremely hot despite the Abyss' bone-chilling temperatures"! Legend of the Poro King This year’s Snowdown brings with it our next featured game mode… and a legend. The “Legend of the Poro King”. We’ve dramatically changed what fights on the Howling Abyss will look like, so let’s get straight into the rules: Played on the Howling Abyss, Legend of the Poro King is a 5v5 Blind Draft game mode, where your goal is still to destroy the enemy team’s nexus. However, you’ll have some Poro companions with you (to throw at each other of course), be diving deep to make #bigplays and work together to summon some help from the legendary Poro King himself. New summoner spells When playing the Legend of the Poro King, your regular summoner spells are replaced with two new ones, made just for the mode: Throws a a long distance, dealing 20 (10 Champion's Level) true damage to the first enemy unit hit. Poro Toss can be recast for the next 3 seconds after it hits an enemy to cast Poro Dash.}} |description2 = Your champion surges into the target struck by Poro Toss. Dashing to the target will reduce Poro Toss' cooldown by 5 seconds.}} |description3 = "Poros are a model of Runterran aerodynamics" |leveling = |range = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = }} | does behave like a projectile, they are still innocent animals, not spells; ignoring the likes of , and Spell Shields in general due to their uttermost majesty. ** Riot Games does not make responsible for the seemightly reckless use of Poro Toss, if ask, the are fake. |video = }}}} Hitting an enemy champion with a gives your team a Poro Mark. Upon reaching 10 Poro Marks, your team summons the to fight alongside them. While the is active, no Poro Marks can be scored by either team. |description2 = Quickly dash to the side. Can only be cast when the is summoned for your team. |description3 = "Poros tug the heartstrings. The rest of you just comes along for the ride." |leveling2 = |range = Global |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = }} | injured in the process by the wretched and soulless teams. }}}} The Poro King The Poro King is benevolent and will aid whichever team has summoned him. He can be dispelled, but only to return again when enough favour has been curried with him. As a tanky siege minion, he brings an impressive power boost to whichever team he’s aiding. His powers include: * Tanky siege minion with a LOT of health. Let him be your front line! * The Poro King absorbs all Poros within his range being thrown by the enemy team, making him a powerful pushing force. * The Poro King will heal nearby allied champions every 5 seconds for health and a smaller amount of mana based on the team’s average level. * Every 5 seconds, the Poro King will lob out Poros in an arc around him, dealing magic damage to enemies where they land. Trivia * Poro was designed by RiotOtown, RiotEarp, and RiotCaptainLx. * Poro, in Finnish, means reindeer. * Playing as , when feeding a Poros with a , they will sprout mustaches (different colored depending on the Braum skin used at the time). * Previously, you can kill them by herding them into the spawn. * You can also kill them with . The passive of its ultimate will damage and kill them. * Poros got a Visual Update after 2014 Snowdown Showdown. * Poros celebrate The Masquerade and Snowdown Showdown. Media Themes= ;Related Themes |-| Videos= Trials of the Poro|Braum Teaser Legend_of_the_Poro_King_Trailer|Snowdown 2014 Featured Gamemode LoL Sounds - What does the Poro say ? - Basic sounds| Poro concept 1.jpg|Poro Ideas Poro concept 2.jpg|Poro Emotion Ideas Poro concept 3.jpg|Poro Turnaround Poro concept 4.jpg|Poro Feet Poro Feet concept Poro-Snax.jpg|Poro Snax Poro Masquerade.jpg|2014 Masquerade site picture featuring a masked Poro. Snowdown Showdown 2014 Poros.jpg|2014 Snowdown Showdown wallpaper featuring a large number of Poros. Snowdown Showdown 2014 Poros 2.jpg|2014 Snowdown Showdown wallpaper featuring a large number of Poros. Snowdown Showdown 2014 Poro King.jpg|2014 Snowdown Showdown wallpaper featuring the Poro King. Masquerade Lore 2.jpg|Unhappy Poros during the Masquerade. Masquerade Lore 4.jpg|Vitruvian Poro Masquerade Lore 5.jpg|Poros with Mystery chest Masquerade Lore 6.jpg|Poros celebrating the Masquerade. Poros Masquerade 2015.jpg|Poros celebrating the Masquerade. Poro Pick em promo.png|2015 Worlds Pick'em Challenge promo Lulu WinterWonderSkin.jpg|Flying & Mustached Poro in Winter Wonder Lulu splash art Orianna WinterWonderSkin.jpg|Poro Rug & Robot Poro in Winter Wonder Orianna splash art Malzahar SnowDaySkin.jpg|Void Poros in Snow Day Malzahar splash art Sejuani PoroRiderSkin.jpg|Giant Poro in Poro Rider Sejuani splash art Braum ElTigreSkin.jpg|Masked Poro in El Tigre Braum splash art |-| Summoner Icons= ProfileIcon Poro.png|Gift Wrapped Poro ProfileIcon743 Battlecast Poro.jpg|Battlecast Poro ProfileIcon744 Gentleman Poro.jpg|Gentleman Poro ProfileIcon745 Ghost Poro.jpg|Ghost Poro ProfileIcon746 Astro Poro.jpg|Astro Poro ProfileIcon747 Dragon Poro.jpg|Dragonslayer Poro ProfileIcon748 King Poro.jpg|King Poro ProfileIcon871.png|Artistic Poro ProfileIcon904 Paintbrush Poro.png|Paintbrush Poro ProfileIcon905 Arcade Sona Poro.png|Arcade Sona Poro ProfileIcon907 Blitz Poro.png|Pixel Blitzcrank & Poro ProfileIcon937 Poro Wizard 2.png|Wizard Poro ProfileIcon936 Poro Wizard 1.png|Wizard Poro These Icons were made specifically to celebrate the Masquerade event of 2015, an event celebrated on the Latin American and Brazilian servers. These Icons are available to download via this link. Ahri Poro Icon.png Amumu Poro Icon.png Annie Poro Icon.png Ashe Poro Icon.png Blitzcrank Poro Icon.png Caitlyn Poro Icon.png Corki Poro Icon.png Darius Poro Icon.png Definetly Not Blitzcrank Poro Icon.png Dr. Mundo Poro Icon.png Draven Poro Icon.png Ezreal Poro Icon.png Fat Poro Icon.png Gangplank Poro Icon.png Gragas Poro Icon.png Graves Poro Icon.png Heimerdinger Poro Icon.png Janna Poro Icon.png Jarvan IV Poro Icon.png Jinx Poro Icon.png Karthus Poro Icon.png Lee Sin Poro Icon.png Leona Poro Icon.png Lucian Poro Icon.png Lulu Poro Icon.png Lux Poro Icon.png Malphite Poro Icon.png Master Yi Poro Icon.png Miss Fortune Poro Icon.png Mordekaiser Poro Icon.png Morgana Poro Icon.png Nami Poro Icon.png Nasus Poro Icon.png Nidalee Poro Icon.png Nunu Poro Icon.png Rammus Poro Icon.png Renekton Poro Icon.png Rengar Poro Icon.png Riven Poro Icon.png Rumble Poro Icon.png Ryze Poro Icon.png Sejuani Poro Icon.png Shaco Poro Icon.png Skarner Poro Icon.png Sona Poro Icon.png Soraka Poro Icon.png Taric Poro Icon.png Teemo Poro Icon.png Thresh Poro Icon.png Tryndamere Poro Icon.png Twisted Fate Poro Icon.png Urf Poro Icon.png Velkoz Poro Icon.png Vi Poro Icon.png Vladimir Poro Icon.png Volibear Poro Icon.png Xin Zhao Poro Icon.png Yasuo Poro Icon.png Zed Poro Icon.png Ziggs Poro Icon.png |-| Ward Skins= Poro Ward.jpg|Poro Ward Astro Poro Ward.jpg|Astro Poro Ward Gentleman Poro Ward.jpg|Gentleman Poro Ward Battlecast Poro Ward.png|Battlecast Poro Ward Underworld Poro Ward.png|Underworld Poro Ward Dragon Slayer Poro Ward.png|Dragonslayer Poro Ward |-| Poro Champions= Ahri Poro.jpg|Ahri Poro Amumu Poro.jpg|Amumu Poro Annie Poro.jpg|Annie Poro Ashe Poro.jpg|Ashe Poro Blitzcrank Poro.jpg|Blitzcrank Poro Caitlyn Poro.jpg|Caitlyn Poro Corki Poro.jpg|Corki Poro Darius Poro.jpg|Darius Poro Definitely Not Blitzcrank Poro.jpg|Definitely Not Blitzcrank Poro Dr. Mundo Poro.jpg|Dr. Mundo Poro Draven Poro.jpg|Draven Poro Ezreal Poro.jpg|Ezreal Poro Fat Poro.jpg|Fat Poro Gangplank Poro.jpg|Gangplank Poro Gragas Poro.jpg|Gragas Poro Graves Poro.jpg|Graves Poro Heimerdinger Poro.jpg|Heimerdinger Poro Janna Poro.jpg|Janna Poro Jarvan IV Poro.jpg|Jarvan IV Poro Jinx Poro.jpg|Jinx Poro Karthus Poro.jpg|Karthus Poro Lee Sin Poro.jpg|Lee Sin Poro Leona Poro.jpg|Leona Poro Lucian Poro.jpg|Lucian Poro Lulu Poro.jpg|Lulu Poro Lux Poro.jpg|Lux Poro Malphite Poro.jpg|Malphite Poro Master Yi Poro.jpg|Master Yi Poro Miss Fortune Poro.jpg|Miss Fortune Poro Mordekaiser Poro.jpg|Mordekaiser Poro Morgana Poro.jpg|Morgana Poro Nami Poro.jpg|Nami Poro Nasus Poro.jpg|Nasus Poro Nidalee Poro.jpg|Nidalee Poro Nunu Poro.jpg|Nunu Poro Rammus Poro.jpg|Rammus Poro Renekton Poro.jpg|Renekton Poro Rengar Poro.jpg|Rengar Poro Riven Poro.jpg|Riven Poro Rumble Poro.jpg|Rumble Poro Ryze Poro.jpg|Ryze Poro Sejuani Poro.jpg|Sejuani Poro Shaco Poro.jpg|Shaco Poro Skarner Poro.jpg|Skarner Poro Sona Poro.jpg|Sona Poro Soraka Poro.jpg|Soraka Poro Taric Poro.jpg|Taric Poro Teemo Poro.jpg|Teemo Poro Thresh Poro.jpg|Thresh Poro Tryndamere Poro.jpg|Tryndamere Poro Twisted Fate Poro.jpg|Twisted Fate Poro Urf Poro.jpg|Urf Poro Velkoz Poro.jpg|Velkoz Poro Vi Poro.jpg|Vi Poro Vladimir Poro.jpg|Vladimir Poro Volibear Poro.jpg|Volibear Poro Xin Zhao Poro.jpg|Xin Zhao Poro Yasuo Poro.jpg|Yasuo Poro Zed Poro.jpg|Zed Poro Ziggs Poro.jpg|Ziggs Poro The link to the Masquerade site can be accessed from here. References de:Poro pl:Poro Category:Poro Category:Races